


shingeki no soul eater

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Weapons, erwin has kids, levi and eren have acute fustrating relationship, levi is a teenager, more tags to come, uniforms are attack on titan uniforms except girls wear skirts over them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a fun little crack i'm doing i love soul eater and decided to make this!! i hope you enjoy! c:</p><p>all you need to know:<br/>shingeki no soul eater<br/>levi and eren<br/>mikasa and annie<br/>christa and ymir<br/>reiner and bertoldt<br/>armin and tusbaki<br/>hanji and erwin<br/>jean and marco<br/>connie and sasha<br/>petra and oulo<br/>mike and nanaba<br/>eld and gunther<br/>-----------------------------------<br/>weapons: eren, annie, tsubaki, hanji, christa, reiner, jean, sasha, oulo, nanaba, eld<br/>miesters: levi, mikasa, ymir, armin, erwin, bertoldt, marco, connie, petra, mike, gunther<br/>---------------------------------<br/>erwin is headmaster, hanji is a death scythe and erwin's personal weapon.<br/>-------------------------------<br/>weapons:<br/>eren- scythe/gun<br/>annie- sword/gun<br/>tsubaki- hammer/gun<br/>hanji- scythe/gun<br/>christa- bow and arrow/gun<br/>reiner- gun<br/>jean- fists/gun<br/>sasha- daggers on strings/gun<br/>oulo- staff/guns<br/>nanaba- double knifes<br/>eld- crossbow/gun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** prologe 1: eren and levi **

_"are you eren? eren ja-jeag-?" a raven asked, staring at the paper in his hands, his complex colored eyes desperatly trying to read the words for his mouth to speak, the brunette chuckled._

_"wow how embarrasing, i've been trying to get this right before i came over here." he mumbled._

_"you almost have it, keep going." the brunette, know as eren teased. the raven raised his head, a glare shining in his sliver-blue eyes._

_"great, your a jackass."_

_eren let out a throaty chuckle and put his hand out, "so your levi ackerman."_

_"thats me, and we're partners." he put his hand out to eren and the brunette took it, a smile spreading across his face._

\---------------------

why was he thinking of that one memory at a time like this? when eren layed infront of him blood spilling from his stomach, levi was frozen his weapon, his partner, his..friend, is laying her bleeding out and he has no idea what to do or how to get t him in this situation.

levi was frozen to his spot ignoring the calls of his teammates for him to move and go, he knees became week, his eyes were misty and his body was shaking in complete pain and shock. the eyes levi would stare into on a daily baisis are now closed, maybe even dull.

and all levi can do is stare.

"levi!" his friends called again, trying to snap the raven out of his thoughts as he stared at his dying companion, levi shook his head in disbelief, running over to eren and falling to his knees, taking eren in his arms and holding him close.

"eren..."

levi let the stinging water in his eyes push past his dams, and rested his forehead aginst eren's the warmth of his body burning him slightly but he couldn't careless. levi placed his hand on the wound as blood seeped trough the cracks between his fingers, his other hand was laced between the brown shaggy hair that was eren's.

"...you promised..."

_how did it come to this?_

\----3 months before.----

"ok," the raven said as he let out a puff of air on the cool shop glass, the taller brunette standing behind him, wearing a hoodie with a pocket in the front, some baggy jeans and some plain sneakers. he had a hat on his head, and a bandaid on his cheek, for no reason which bothers levi to a high degree. he had his arms crossed as he waits for the raven, wearing a plain button down with a long trench coat, witht he sleeves rolled up on both and skinny jeans with some combat boots with a small heel, he had a pair of fingerless gloves and cuffs on his wrists, with a string that netted between his black painted finger nails.

 "94-94-264, when you want to knock on headmaster erwin's door."

"do you have to say that everytime?" the brunette complained as he stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"yes i do." he retorted.

"ah! levi! eren how are you two!"

"fine, we're on our 98th titan soul and we were going to continue on to get the titan shifter." levi stated, in his usual voice. eren just stood next to him silently as he talked.

"oh, well remember, if you fail to retrive the titan-shifter's soul, then your souls would be invalid! which means you have to start over."

"yes i know."

"oh is that my levi!"

levi visabily grimmaced at the call, his shoulder tensing as his face contourted with disgust, as the male voice called out behind headmaster eyebrows.

"now eren, as a military weapon-no as his father! if you lay a hand on my levi i will personally kill you!" the middle aged male yelled at eren, who stood there unphased, along with levi.

"oh please oldman, like i'd go for a short stack sassy know it all like him!" eren laughed, causing levi to shoot him a glare and growl.

"oh are you trying to say my levi isn't attractive! why haven't you made a move on him yet your a man aren't you!" kenny yelled.

"your really annoying." eren sighed.

the male turned his attention to the shorter of the two, "and levi, daddy loves you."

levi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he jerked his head away, "tch, as if kenny, i would ever include you to be my father."

erwin sighed and pulled the sulking kenny away from the window, and smiled his charming smile, "now get going you two."

levi and eren nod and turn away from the window and levi stomped off, mumbling something under his breathe that the brunette couldn't hear, the teal eyed boy followed after and looked up at the starry sky the dark abyss twinkling in white from the stary night.

"levi." eren called, turning his attention to him. "do you sense anymore souls around?"

the raven didn't answer right away. his hair swaying gently in the air, along with his long coat. eren eyed the short male who stayed silent, his pale skin radiating a beautiful glow from the moon's ray beaming down on the pair.

"follow me." levi says. his heeled boots began to click on the stone road that littered through the town of shingashina, the beautiful lights from the lanterns that littered the whole town shined against the sparkiling fountain located in the center of town. the building cascading omunious shadows as the two walked, lev's heels making an echoing song of desperation to be taller, while eren's sneakers sliently glided against the stone top.

the pair came to the stair that lead to the town fountain and there, kneeled a titan chowing down another poor innocent soul of a human.

"oi!" levi called out while eren leaned slightly on his right foot, keeping his hands in his pockets, "that's fucking disgusting."

"well i guess we have some cleaning up to do, oi levi?" eren removed his warmed hand toward the raven, who took it. the feeling of power rushed through them both as eren pulled levi close, his arm taking an heavenly glow, it slowly mending to a metal bar which levi gripped against the soft fabric of his gloves, eren closed his eyes with a smirk and arched his arm, which took the shape of a curved peircing blade, catching the glares from the lights around the fountain and the moon, even the beautiful shine in levi's eyes.

eren completed his transformation, his face appearing in the giant blade his inner weapon, the last mech of his body clicked into place, the mechanical scythe hording the glares that eren once held, was now spinning in levi's hand and slamming into the stone road next to him as he held it on his shoulder.

the blade it's self was bigger than levi, and the mech gun installed inside of eren was like another half of levi. he was huge but weighed nothing to the raven, who mastered his rough, beaten path to friendship.

levi is his miester. and eren is his weapon and together they are unstoppable.

"are you ready eren?" levi asked keeping his eyes on the titan, as eren peered up at the raven from the blade, his transparent body glaring the lights like the blade itself.

"the gun is set and in gear. i'm ready."

levi nodded and lundged at the titan, slashing un his achelsis heal and making him fall to his knees. bu as soon as he fell he got back up and darted up toward levi, who was in shock from the quick heal. the raven managed to dodge the lundge and slash the blade down his back as he landed on his feet, flipping backwards while keeping a firm hold on eren.

"he's faster..he's been digesting athelets!" eren calls. "becareful!"

levi nodded, and moved once more,"well, theres something i have in common with this titan." levi got into a stance holding eren high and readying for the creature to pounce once more, "i'm just as fast."

the titan loundged and bit toward levi but the male was faster and took out it's eyes, making the beast fall on his face, levi jumped upward and ran arching his body making him flip and slash the beast in the process. spinning eren as fast s he can making his blade glow a bright color , making sure his footing doesn't screw him over. he twisted his body as the titan tried to attack him again.

the spinning of the blade cutting off the fingers that neared him intill eren was a his compasity, levi ran up the side of a building and loundged to the titan, slashing it's nape with a full force of eren's blade.

the beast shreiked and fell to his knees, his body disappearing in a mass of steam letting a glowing orb take it's place.

levi opened his hand as eren flipped out of it, and hurrying over to the soul, picking it up and opening his mouth, dropping the squishy object in his mouth, curing his lips around it and sucking it, chewing it while levi stood crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one foot.

the brunette swallowed and let out a breath and turned to levi with a smile, titlting his hat to his partner, "thank you for the meal."

levi nodded and let his arms drop to his side, then slowly find themselves behind his back, "so how do they taste?"

eren shrugged, "there really isn't a taste, it's just refreshing."

levi let a small nod escape toward eren and wipped his lips, keeping his fist over them.

"well, are you redy to find a titan-shifter?"

"as i'll ever be."

levi's eyes soften and he nodded once more and started walking, "well, headmaster erwin said there was a shifter past town, we can kill her and there you go your a survey weapon."

"and i'll be eternally greatful to you levi!"

"yeah." was all levi said on the whole walk over to the supposed shifters home. the two ended up in the forest of trost, the stoned road turned to a dirt trail, which lead to a house.

a simple little house like you would see in the suburbs.

"alright, we need a pla-" levi began, just for eren to run and jump right into a window, yelling like a maniac, levi groaned at the idiocy tht is his partner and hurried after.

"eren you idiot!" levi growled as he jumped in through the broken glass, he stopped right in his tracks to see a female standing with a miny, puffy dress on and eren on the floor with a bleeding nose.

"-lady..." he mumbled

"are you ok?" the girl asked, her voice so soft and innocent

did she punch him?

levi rolled his eyes and pointed at the blonde female,she big shining eyes looking over at him,"historia reiss! you have been identified as a titan shifter and now your soul is mine!" levi growled, which he stopped when he noticed eren still on the floor. levi's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance and slightly lowered his point.

"will you please turn into a scythe."

"i'm trying levi." eren said. taking a deep breathe and slowly changing back into a scythe. but before levi could do anything the blonde looked at him innocently.

she was mumbling something, and levi's eyes widened as he and eren were blasted out of the house and further into the forest.

"the fuck was that?" eren asked as he sat up, turning back in the process.

"what the actuall fuck!" levi growled. "we have to try again."

eren nodded and stood, bringing the petite male with him. his heals muffling on the dirt as they try to find their way back to the girls home.

"are you sure she's a shifter?"

"i'm just going by what headmaster told me." levi deadpaned as he continued to walk, the cuffs on his arms swaying gently in sync with his hair and coat. eren's hair falling out of sync with the magestic raven.

oh eren, he's been falling out of sync with the raven for a while now, and it's worrying him. the two are close, but levi is still anti social but he told eren things,he gave him glances, he talked to him more. but now, levi is pushing him out of that maze eren fought so hard to get through. the two have been partners for two years, and also roommates, and levi doesn't do anything but locks himself in his room and doesn't come out unless he needs to shower and head to school.

eren will miss being his personal weapon, in trade to be erwin's he's going to miss waking up with him and asking him with help on his straps in the morining for the uniforms for school, he'll miss walking to school with him and nuding him into talking.

he'll mostly miss his cooking! that sassy raven haired male was a whizz in the kitchen, and perfect at cooking. but those are things you hve to sacrifce to be best of the best.

right?

was it worth it?

eren honestly doens't know anymore.

"oi eren! this is it, now. we need a plan.so we don't get blow out of the house again!" levi hissed as he turned to eren who just chuckled nervously, "any ideas?"

eren opened his mouth to speak but levi put up one of his pale fingers and shook his head, "i was joking, i know you don't have a plan."

well that stung.

levi smirked at eren's offended face, "now were even."

eren looked at him and smiled wide, after remembering what he said to levi's da-kenny. levi completely warned him not to call kenny his dad. ever.

the blonde female was resting in her inturptted bath and sighed as she sunk into the tub, "ymir isn't going to be happy about to men barging in on me like that." she hums, her body being consumed by the bliss full comfort of bubbles and warm water as her big innocent eyes shined in happiness.

"why on earth would they want my soul for? i haven't done anything wrong have i?" she began to panic her eyes began to water with worry as she bit her nails, "oh dear! did i forget to say good morning to all the creatures here? or anyone in town! oh dear! oh dear!" 

the small female calmed her breathing as she sat up in her tub, the suds and water running down her semi-flat chest as she begn to think, "i'm pretty sure it's nothing."

she smiled a wide smile and sunk back into her bath,just to be startled back up. making the water flow onto the white tile floors and there stood the raven from last time, holding the scythe boy.

historia began to shake and stare in horror.

"you won't get away so easily this time-!" levi stopped and stared at her, her small frame soaking wet, suds and water dripping down her hair, face and body, her arms covering her barely devolped chest. her hair falling down her back like a golden waterfall and her eyes shining with glistening tears.  in levi's eyes she was glowing a vibrant white with little white petals falling around her.

"levi?" eren asked, as he noticed her was staring at the terrified half naked girl, a small blush covering his pale cheeks in a red hue as he gripped eren's handel tighter.

"oh. my. god." levi dropped eren and walked over to her and kneeled next to the tub, and pinched her cheeks and cooeing, "she's so CUTE!"

"what?" historia and eren asked in unison, the little girls cheeks being toyed with as levi coees at her.

"she's so tiny and precious, like a little angel! are you sure she's  shifter?" he cooed.

"levi, were professionals, and this is technically rape. or sexual assualt, it's something illegal." eren said, a small tone of jealousy un his voice as he turns back to his normal form.

"oh my dear eren! are you impling jealousy?" levi smirked

"tch, as if!"

"k-k-kaw-" historia began to stutter.

"what is she saying?" eren asked.

"ka-ka-kawaii canon!" she said blowing the two out of the house once more. eren landed first, and levi landed on top of him and groaned.

"f-fuck.." eren groaned as he tried to push the little raven off of his person.

"damn it, she bewitched me with the power of cute." levi growled, "she must die."

eren just rolled his eyes, pushing levi off, makin him roll off and into the dirt, he sat up and dusted himself off.

"alright, that time it was my fault, we can try one more-"

"ka-ka-kawaii canon!"

both boys yelled and was blown into the sky and over the trees, levi landed, and slid to a stop while eren landed on his butt.

"ok now who's fault it that?"

"does it have to be someone's fault! just get your head out of your ass!" levi said

"my head! who was the one cooing over the little brat!" eren growled

"tch! but who just dove in and made us have to rethink everything in the first place! your the one who wants to be a damn survey weapon! get it together!" he said as he stood up, dusted himself off. "just hurry up and become one so i can get over you." he mumbled.

eren felt his face heat up at that, what did levi mean? _so i can get over you?_

was he talking about moving on between partners or...something more?

"levi! that is **_not_** fair!" the brunette growled, deciding to ignore that and refer to his ealier comment.

the raven had his head held high, his hip cocked and arms crossed with his eyes closed. his lips were pulled into their normal pouty expression. "tch."

"levi! stop doing that pouty thing and talk to me!"  eren hates when he did that, that means he ws being a stubborn ass and wasn't going to continue any further.

"jesus christ! your such a brat, if you haven't noticed theres a titan shifter over there, we have to collect and if it gets away then i'm stuck with you. now shut up and turn back into a scythe." levi growled.

that hurt, levi's word seemd laced in a false coat of of venom hiding the true feeling through the see through fabric, yet it was still hard to see, and that's how levi likes it.

"oh like i'm so happy with you! like i just love being yelled at all the time, and forced to clean! that is cruel and unusal punishment!"

"your a cruel and unusal punishment! i can't believe i was tasked to bring your bimwitted ass to erwin as a survey weapon, you lack intellegence! common sense! and anything with knowledge!" levi spat back.

"your such a sassy little bitch! just because i'm difficult doesn't mean i'm a lost cause!"

"i never said that eren!"

"you didn't have too!"

"eren why are you so damn! difficult!" levi growled.

"why are you so stubborn!"

"i don't even know why i put up with you! i highly doubt our souls connect the most out of the other dumbasses in our school, erwin made a mistake." levi spat, his voice heavily dipped in clear venom, making eren flinch and look down, avoiding levi's harsh gaze. levi's words, eren could handle but he couldn't stare in those eyes and take his words.

eren couldn't do it.

"i-i guess he did..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hey ok armin! that's 88 souls down!" the dark haired girl said, her hair layered in a short bob, she wore a black t-shit with the survey core's symbol on it, she had on a white jacket over it with a gold belt lacing it, she wore dark colored skinny jeans, and some knee high combat boots with gold trim, she had her sleeves rolled up and long, cuff like braclets on her arms the had a black string that wrapped around her middle fingers. 

"and 11 more to go." the blonde boy smiled at his sister, he wore a white button down and plain pants, he had on a high tech watch with his important files on them, on his other arm was a high tech gadget that covered his arm, which he claimed was just for style. and some plain lace up combat boots.

"do you want to get them tonight?" she asked, the blonde shook his head.

"nah i don't th-" armin's words were cut off, when a series of explosions sounded in the distance, the two looked up and noticed two figures flying across the sky and landing further in the forest.

"that's where headmaster said the corrdinantes were to that shifter, do you think that's where eren and levi are?"

"theres only one way to find out!" with that the midnight female took off in that direction.

"tsubaki! wait!" the blonde called as he ran after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ka-ka-kawaii cannon!" another blow but the two avoid just barely sending their body across the terrain once more.levi groaned and looked over at the girl. eren was laying next to him, he groaned as well as he sat up.

"i'm terribly sorry! but if i don't fight back i won't feel goob about myself!" the girl said in her sweet voice, making it hard for levi to mad at the inncoent girl, die with honor! she's a perfect little girl.

"aw it's ok!~" levi cooed, eren growled and rolled his eyes.

"seriously."

"shut it jaeger. or i'll-"

"ka-ka-kawaii cannon!" inturptted the two and sent them flying, the two went up higher than before. levi's body looked like he was in terrible condition, his eyes were barely open and he had scratches on his visible skin, and eren knew, and knows.

he has to protect his miester.

eren hurries and pulls levi to him, gripping him tightly as they crash to the earth, levi landed softly on top of eren who got the most damage.

"eren.."levi groaned.

"eren! levi!" called out the blonde boy as he raced over.

"armin..?"

armin and tsubaki kneeled down next to the two.

"what happened!" tsubaki asked, reading their facial expression's she already knew, she knows the two of them are ahead, and levi is determined to turn eren into a survey weapon, but she has also noticed his inner conflict his soul is all over the place, atlease that's what armin told her.

the two have been arguing more and this is not the time to do it.

"look! i don't know what the hell you two were arguing about this time and i don't fucking want to know! if you haven't noticed their is a shifter kicking your ass, you two could die and that is not good! you two need to kiss and make up! now or so help me i will-"

"tsubaki! we have to hold her back!" armin yelled, noticing the light from the weapon the girl has.

tsubaki nodded and flipped backwards her body being drowned in the bright glow of her transformation, her weapon form falling in armin's hand, the sounds of her last mech peices clicking in place rung out under the chanting of the small blonde female, clouding the forest in a thick dust cloup which armin ran into.

the silence wasn't as soothing as they thought it would be, it was akaward and unwanted. the silence was screaming the truth tsubki yelled into it and it was deafening.

"e-er-eren.." levi whispered, rolling his sore body off of eren's.

the male groaned in response.

"she's right...you know..."

"yeah." the two laid in the rubble of the collapsed ground, eren was in serious damge from protecting levi from that fall, and if it wasn't for him levi could be dead and the raven is forever grateful for him and his loyal nature.

"what happened to us?" the raven asked.

"i don't know, we always laugh together and hang out, but now we've been down each others throats..it's been intense between us.."

levi sighed and shifted in the rubble, "it's my fault.."

"huh?"

"your one of my closest friends here, and i know, i can be a sassy, asshole that's hard to get along with but that's because i'm a succludied person, i've built walls around me that are so high i just can't see anymore, that. i have people trying. trying to get to know me and want to befriend me. but. i'm scared eren."

"scared?" the brunette asked.

"your my partner, my weapon and my duty in this school is to upgrde you to the preferred rank you want to be in and i'm afraid to lose you. i've grown a bond to you over these past two years."

"oh levi...and you thought shutting me out was the right thing to do?" eren asked, his voice soft and comforting. his eyes were focused on levi's sliver-blue ones.

"you don't have to worry. i will always be your partner, weapon and friend, before becoming anything else.i won't leave you." eren smiled his bright smile, "i promise."

levi's eyes widened at the word, never has anyone used that word so whole heartidly to him, and actually mean it. he can tell because eren's beautiful teal eyes never faltered when he spoke the word.

"p-pr-promise?" levi felt like a fool for stuttering and sounding like a god damn cliche' sappy girls making wishses to the stars and shit like that, but he couldn't help it.

"i promise." eren put his pinky finger to him, keeping that smile on his face.

"i'm holding you to that eren." levi said, locking his pinky with his.

as soon as they did, armin fell out of the settling dust, his body scratched up a bit. the hammer falling next to him as tsubaki pounded on the mallet part.

"armin!" she calls as she changes back and kneels next to him.

"i'm fine..." he mumbled.

"well partner, are you ready?" eren asked, a smile on his face.

"ready as i'll ever be." levi stood to his feet, balancing himself as eren stood as well, draping his arm over levi's shoulders and changing, the silver handel resting on levi's shoulders as the blade digs in the ground, levi's limp figure hoding on intill he stood to his feet completely.

"her soul is mine."

levi ran into the dust cloud clashing the blade with her cannon, her face contorting in shock as she dips and kicks his footing out from under him, he quickly flipped back up and spun eren around, letting his blade block and his her cannon fire, she was backing up and whining in a quiet way, desperatly trying to get her footing back but levi was too fast, using the same method he did with the titan, and clashing with her more, spining eren as fast as his dainty fingers can manage, his hits becoming harder and faster aginsit her tiny form.

he flipped back when he heard her chanting, he fell into a split and kicked himself back up, raising his left arm, tilting eren back, and using his right to guide the weapon down next to her head, directly abover her shoulder.

"wait! levi don't!" tsubaki called, as she hurried over, getting on her tip toes to peer over his shoulder, the dust was settled and the girl was in full veiw.

she had long blonde hair, in a low ponytail, and she was in uniform. their school uniform.

"krista?" tsubaki asked.

"krista!?" levi and eren echoed.

the blonde girl looked up and her experssion turned grim, and contorted into sorrow. "g-guys?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so wait, let me get this straight." eren chimed.

tsubaki and levi have been talking to krista, also known as historia for a few minutes, and been trying to get answers from her.

tsubaki and levi let out an agitated sigh and turned to him.

"what eren?"

"so historia is krista right? and we've been fighting her this whole time?"

"thats what we said yes."

krista is a fellow student at trost high, she is a weapon for the miester Ymir, and most likely not a titan shifter.

the group isn't sure how erwin got her pegged as such, the group has all been friends since their first year here and she isn't in anyway harmful unless she needs to be.

"well look at the bright side." levi spoke up.

"bright side?" armin asked.

"this little cutie can stay with us! this cute little girl such an horable little girlie!" levi cooed and bringing her into a hug and cooing at her, which the trio rolls their eyes at.

"le-levi,can you please let go...?"

"just a little longer, you smell like flowers..." he whispers.

"levi, your freaking the poor girl out."

the group all fell silent and tsubaki pried levi from the blonde, who's face was as red as a cherry. her eyes were casted down and she remained quiet. when the silecne consumed them, the lingering of the topic at hand finally screammed out, she isn't a titan-shifter.

she's not a titan shifter.

"wait..." levi whispered, the sound of the headmasters words lingered in the ravens head.

_"oh, well remember, if you fail to retrive the titan-shifter's soul, then your souls would be invalid! which means you have to start over."_

oh dear god!

"we fa-f..failed...." levi stuttered out, his eyes widening as he spat out the toxic  word, the forren word rolling off his tounge in an unfamiliar way.

"what?" eren asked, levi fell to his knees, staring off into space. eren waved his hand infront of his face and bent down to him. "levi! what?"

"we failed!" he practically sobbed, his hands lingering in his hair and shaking them around.

"what do you mean, _we failed?_ "

"since she wasn't a titan shifter and their isn't any in the area! OUR 99 TITAN SOULS ARE INVALID!" he whined, "w-w-w-we...have to....start over...." levi fell backwards on his back and whined loudly.

"oh god, i'm so sorry you two! i can't help but feel responable! you two were so close!" krista piped up, her big blue eyes shining in saddnes as she looks at the two.  "i'm so sorry!"

"it's not your fault krista. we just got wrong coordinates..." eren sighed as he looked over at levi, laying back on his knees, with all his flexible glory with his arm draped over his eyes as he whines about failing. the raven has never failed ever, and it's killing him.

tsubaki looked down at him and squatted down while poking him.

"we failed! i've never failed in my life! im a failure! failure, failure, failure!" he chanted over and over.

"levi! get yourself together!" armin yelled, ignoring his melt down. the raven inored him and continued chanting.

while tsubaki was just laughing and poking him.

kirsta was on the verge of tears, levi was having a melt down, tsubaki was laughing and armin was telling for everyone to calm down.

"YO! WILL EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT!" the brunette yelled, his eyes stricking in irritation, "krista, calm down it wasn't your fault. tsubaki quit poking levi, armin save your breathe, and levi! get yourself together!"

the group all glanced at eren, who was taking a deep breathe, krista wiped her eyes and nodded. while tsubaki stood and armin stayed quiet. the raven stayed on the ground and kept his arm draped over his face.

"now, levi, get up. the ground is filthy." eren stated softly and put his hand to him, which his pale fingers curled around.

eren tugged him up and levi dusted himself off.

"your right, i'm sorry. i just. lost my head for a second. sorry." levi looked down at his feet, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes as he kicked the dirt below him. eren sighed then put on a smile and ruffled his hair a bit roughly which made the raven move his head in sync with the motion which he seriously hates when eren does that.

levi growled and moved his head up and brushed his nose against eren's as he did. his eyebrows creased and his lips in a scowl, "quit that!"

eren took his hand back for a second and smiled wide as he chuckled at the close proximity the two have. making levi blush slightly, which is barely noticable but eren noticed.

"look at the bright side."

"huh?" levi asked.

eren smiled wider and threw his arms around the small ravens waist and picked him up in his arms sqeezing him in a bone crushing hug, which the raven squirmed in, placing his arms on his tricepts and pushing away slightly making eren squeeze him more.

"eren!"

"your stuck with me for another two years!" he smiled.

levi groaned and fell into the hug since eren wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

and no time soon, will levi ever admit, _how happy he is._

**~~end of prologe 1!~~**

 

 


	2. prologe : armin and tsubaki

                                                **prologe 2**

_"Armin Arlert and Tsubaki Regimine, the two of you have the most compatable souls in the school, you two are partners!" a techer chimed as the two siblings glanced at each other and smiled. their eyes twinkling as they met and they nodded._

_armin smiled wide, the memories of his first meeting with his foster sister, he helped him beat up some neighborhood bullies and she stuck by him ever since._

_tsubaki got up, dusting off her school uniform skirt and popping a squat next to armin._

_"glad to be your partner baby bro." she smiled._

_"like wise. partner." armin smiled wide._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

armin stared wide eyes at his bleeding friend, gripping tsubaki's handle as he watched the raven stare with just as much shock and horror as armin and tsubaki did.

levi looked glued to his spot while he watched eren bleed out, only god knows what's running through his head as he stares in horror.

"levi!"

armin snapped out of his gaze and continued to fight, weilding tsubaki and attacking the forced he was suppose to hold back. the look on eren and levi's face when he was protecting him never ceased to replay in his mind.

_how did it come to this?_

\----3 months before.----

armin yawned once as he glanced down at the teacher from his seat in the class, glancing over at his partner, best friend, and sister who was tapping her black painted nalis against the wooden desk table infront of her, the sounds contrasting with the sounds of her gum popping in annoyace as he bangs sway in her face while she stares boredly at the teacher, barley listening to his rant.

she shifted in her school uniform, which was a survey corps weapon jacket, the normal brown straps, her black v-neck with her normal cuff like braclets on her arms the had a black string that wrapped around her middle fingers and the brown boots, with her normal school skirt that came with the female's uniforms, while armin smiled and played with his brown straps on his leg before turning back to the teacher.

the lesson dragged on and armin kept glancing down at where levi and eren usually sit, where levi sits poised and proper while eren loundges and pops gum the way the midnight haired girl next to him does. the two were out on a mission, they were ahead in school since, eren was one determined suicidal maniac, and levi was a smart, head strong miester.

armin glanced around the students of the survey corps, his eye catching mikasa, without her weapon since annie wants to be a military weapon, ymir and krista, reiner and bertoldt, and a few upper classmen who had to retake the class, such as oulo and gunther.

armin glanced back down at the teacher ranting before the sound of their father rang through the class room.

_"ARMIN ARLERT, AND TSUBAKI REGIMINE, TO MY OFFICE PLEASE. THANK YOU!"_

the class all turned to the blonde and the midnight haired childern all 'oohhing' and murmering about the two spoiled childeren of the headmaster, the two never really made friends here because of that, everyone just automatically assumed they were spoiled, pampered rich kids, and got all of the special missions because they were the childeren of the rule maker, but that's not it.

they got the special missions because they were good at what they do, and they are trust worthy.

levi, eren, mikasa,annie, ymir, krista, bertoldt and reiner didn't see that though.

they all saw lonely, misjudged kids and they befriended them no problem, since their first year here they have been the band of misfits, with two genius misters, and a shitload of powerful weapons.

the blonde followed after his sister up the ramp and out of the room, ignoring the murmers and such as they made their way through the halls.

"what do you think dad has planned for us today armin?" tsubaki asked her baby brother as she glanced back at him.

"who knows, probabaly another escort mission."

tsubaki shrugged and walked, the walk was short and they entered the room of their father/ headmaster, giving him their school salute.

"morining headmaster." they chim in sync.

"morning children, i have another mission for you, but it's different."

"different?"

"i need you two to take down a band of thugs, stealing and eating human souls. we want to stop them before they transform into titans, i can trust you two to finish the job correct?"

the two nodded, "yes father."

he smiled as his childeren and directed them off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the two changed out of their school uniforms, tsubaki had  her hair layered in a short bob like normal, she wore a black t-shit with the survey core's symbol on it, she had on a white jacket over it with a gold belt lacing it, she wore dark colored skinny jeans, and some knee high combat boots with gold trim, she had her sleeves rolled up and long, cuff like braclets on her arms the had a black string that wrapped around her middle fingers. 

while armin wore a white button down and plain pants, he had on a high tech watch with his important files on them, on his other arm was a high tech gadget that covered his arm, which he claimed was just for style. and some plain lace up combat boots.

they exited the school and began their tred to the corrdinates their father told them about.

"so he's a mafia boss, of the gang shingeki."

"yeah, so we have to take care of him like father requested, it shouldn't be too hard should it?"

"who knows, we'll see when we get there." the two walked side by side, the happy bright land scape of their normal town of shingashina quickly blurred away as the decended the stares into a dark, desolent disgusting horde of alley ways and bums lottering all in the streets of the underground. the cave walls flying high above the succludied place of death and destrucion that was an attpempt to escape those man eating monsters before miesters and weapons were discovered.

but to tsubaki, it looked like a disgusing memory of home, it was by chance she ducked the military police to even get to those stairs and notice some bullies beating the poor defensless blonde kid. their meeting was by peer chance and fate and tsubaki will forever be grateful to be around him.

"hey tsubaki, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"it's nothing, where we headed?" she asks, changing the subject.

armin stopped and closed his eyes, which tsubaki stops as well. her eyes scanning their surroundings, noticing a few dark eyes lingering on them but she turns to armin who opened his eyes and began walking again.

"this way." tsubaki nodded and follows, keeping her eyes on the people eyeing the pair, and armin turns, entering a small abandoned looing bar, slipping in his small figure which tsubaki followed.

like she always did, she follwed him, no matter where he lead her. she trusts him insquisitly.

"shh, stay quiet, there is a load of souls in the room down the hall." armin whispered.

tsubaki nodded and followed closely behind, the quiet murmers that filled the hall soon began to turn into full out audible conversations.

the conversation it's self though fell on deaf ears as armin put his hand to tsubaki's indicartiong he needed her, she took his soft pale hand and her arm slowly glowed a bright purple, and mended into a metal thick rod and armin gripped it tightly, with a reassuiring safe grasp.

the power surged through the two as tsubaki mended to her rull mecha hammered, spirit weapon. the last clicks of her mech peices snapped into place.

"are you ready tsubaki?"

"gun is locked and loaded, i'm ready."

armin nodded and glanced in the room, his eyes flickering around the room, it's about eight guys in total, six at the table and two standing next to the boss, armin let out a deep breathe and twirled tsubaki, getting on one knee as he did so, letting her mech parts unlatch and reattach to form a slender shot gun, the sleek metal pressing to armin's face the cold stinging it as he inhales and aims for the two guys next to the boss. he ran his finger over the trigger and switched his aim quickly hitting the light box above the bosses head and making the room go dark.

the room roared with confusion and arguing, the sounds of chairs scooting back erupted and armin slipped in, finding the first guy and tossing tsubaki up and catching her as i hammer again, kncking her against the man's face. armin stalked deeper in as the lights flickered back on.

"who the hell are you! get him!" the boss yelled as three of the charged him at once, armin twirled tsubaki and hit all three of them, hitting them all in the gut before shifting her up at a fast pace and hitting the one in the middle in the face, armin jerked tsubaki's rod hitting the two in the face.

the three men were at armin's feet, on councious as the next three charged at him and armin bent down, hitting their knees and letting them topple over.

"gang leader or the mafia: shingeki, you have been accused with the horditon of human souls, you are under arrest by order of the survey corps!" armin says, pointing the rod of the hammer at the man.

the man chuckled and bent over, falling in full out laughter, his body slowly started to morph and armin stepped back.

"he ate to many souls armin! he's becoming a titan, be ready, stay on your feet!" tsubaki yells as armin nods and flips out of harms whay when the giant man grows and stomps out of the building, his giant form recking havoc all over the underground civilains, armin hurried after his retreting figure.

armin hurriedly followed the titan man and used tsubaki's gun mechanism to give him a boost as he nips at the achilies hill and cause the beast to trample to the ground.

the blonde watched as he fell, and slowly stood back up, armin used this oppertunity to spin tsubaki, bouncing her on the ground while pulling the trigger, making her shoot off a bullet while he hit and beat the creature, he slamed the head of the creature in and jumped up, flpping tsubaki in his grasp, making her change and take the form of her gun and he aimed, hitting the male's nape with a single bullet.

a shrill shreik came from it as a small purple orb forms from it. tsubaki changed and strutted over to the soul and picked up the squishy orb, and grimmacing at the ooze before placing it in her bag and closing it, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"very good armin, your getting better everyday." tsubaki prasies as armin blushes sheepishly and scratches the back of his head.

the two smile and head out of the under ground, but the sounds of stampeding feet catch their attention and tsubaki looks over at armin.

"let's take their souls." armin says and puts his hand to tsubaki who smiles a small half smile and takes his warm hand and preparing for battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"hey ok armin! that's 88 souls down!" the dark haired girl said, placing the last soul in her bag. tsubaki has a deep hatrid for eating the souls they collect instead she collects them, keeps count and lets eren, reiner, or sasha eat them, just who ever she sees first.

"and 11 more to go." armin smiled, placing the last in her bag.

"do you want to get them tonight?" she asked, the blonde shook his head.

"nah i don't th-" armin's words were cut off, when a series of explosions sounded in the distance, the two looked up and noticed two figures flying across the sky and landing further in the forest.

"that's where headmaster said the corrdinantes were to that shifter, do you think that's where eren and levi are?"

"theres only one way to find out!" with that the midnight female took off in that direction.

"tsubaki! wait!" the blonde called as he ran after her.

tsubaki lead the way through the laberanth of trees and distant explosions, armin followed his sister, trusting her instinct, he never strayed to far from the black haired girl, although tsubaki thinks she's been following him, it's really been the other way around. armin can't trust himself enough and he finds that tsubaki has that strong leverage that armin can stand on and trust and he does, tsubaki boosts him up and he appricates it, her word means everything to him. so he follows, even though father is expecting the two back with the human souls collected and cleaned up and heading back to class.

the two stray from the path, tsuabki following armin whose following her, to help out their friends. the two keep running intill they see a crater housing their friends, beaten and bruised.

"eren! levi!" called out the blonde boy as he raced over.

"armin..?"

armin and tsubaki kneeled down next to the two.

"what happened!" tsubaki asked, reading their facial expression's she already knew, she knows the two of them are ahead, and levi is determined to turn eren into a survey weapon, but she has also noticed his inner conflict his soul is all over the place, atlease that's what armin told her.

the two have been arguing more and this is not the time to do it.

"look! i don't know what the hell you two were arguing about this time and i don't fucking want to know! if you haven't noticed their is a shifter kicking your ass, you two could die and that is not good! you two need to kiss and make up! now or so help me i will-"

"tsubaki! we have to hold her back!" armin yelled, noticing the light from the weapon the girl has.

tsubaki nodded and flipped backwards her body being drowned in the bright glow of her transformation, her weapon form falling in armin's hand, the sounds of her last mech peices clicking in place rung out under the chanting of the small blonde female, clouding the forest in a thick dust cloup which armin ran into.

the small shifter came into view and she looked up at armin through the thick dust.

he twirled tsubaki and fired off a bullet, which she blocked, and began to chant which armin didn't allow her to finish, he slid the rod under her buckling feet and flipping the mallet on her tiney stomach, pulling the trigger shooting some of their soul wave length into her which makes her sqeal in pain. she jittered the pushed her self off, making armin stumble back.

she begans shooting, which armin spins tsubaki, and blocks evey shot, while letting tsubaki glow a birght purple, armin clashes with her and pushed her back with the rob and turned it punding all of tsubaki's power into the shifter,she fell on her back and armin turned the hammer to the gun once more and aimed.

"ka-ka-kawaii cannon!" armin's eyes widend and he was blown back out of the settling dust, his body scratched up a bit. the hammer falling next to him as tsubaki pounded on the mallet part.

"armin!" she calls as she changes back and kneels next to him.

"i'm fine..." he mumbled.

"well partner, are you ready?" eren asked, a smile on his face.

"ready as i'll ever be." levi stood to his feet, balancing himself as eren stood as well, draping his arm over levi's shoulders and changing, the silver handel resting on levi's shoulders as the blade digs in the ground, levi's limp figure hoding on intill he stood to his feet completely.

"her soul is mine."

levi ran into the settling dust cloud.

 tsubaki stayed by armin's side, his body slowly sitting up and leaning on her for support.

"she has a powerful wave length, it's familiar.."

"familiar?" tsubaki asked.

"yeah, it's sweet, powerful and calm yet wild.." he contenplated, trying to think. his eyes closed for a moment as he tried to recall features of her, but it was hard to make anything out in the dust cloud, he recalls danity hands but couldn't locate the other one as many times he collided with her.

almsot like her other arm was a weapon while her right one held it for a study aim, but only meisters or humans can turn into titans or become titan shifters, so how could her turn herself into a weapon?

"unless..." armin spoke up.

"hm?"

"she's not a shifter, she's a weapon."

"weapons can't be shifters, so who to you think it is?" tsubaki asked, watching the brainiac think, he placed his fingers under his chin in thought.

he picked up his head and his eyes widend as he glaced at the cleared dust cloud, the girl was on her butt, with levi about to finish her off, her body and features clear now, "it's krista."

"krista?"

"yes! stop him!" armin yells as tsubaki hurried over.

"wait! levi don't!" tsubaki called, as she hurried over, getting on her tip toes to peer over his shoulder, the dust was settled and the girl was in full veiw.

she had long blonde hair, in a low ponytail, and she was in uniform. their school uniform.

it was indeed krista.

"krista?" tsubaki asked.

"krista!?" levi and eren echoed.

the blonde girl looked up and her experssion turned grim, and contorted into sorrow. "g-guys?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so wait, let me get this straight." eren chimed.

tsubaki and levi have been talking to krista, also known as historia for a few minutes, and been trying to get answers from her.

tsubaki and levi let out an agitated sigh and turned to him.

"what eren?"

"so historia is krista right? and we've been fighting her this whole time?"

"thats what we said yes."

krista is a fellow student at trost high, she is a weapon for the miester Ymir, and most likely not a titan shifter.the group isn't sure how erwin got her pegged as such, the group has all been friends since their first year here and she isn't in anyway harmful unless she needs to be.

"well look at the bright side." levi spoke up.

"bright side?" armin asked.

"this little cutie can stay with us! this cute little girl such an horable little girlie!" levi cooed and bringing her into a hug and cooing at her, which the trio rolls their eyes at.

"le-levi,can you please let go...?"

"just a little longer, you smell like flowers..." he whispers.

"levi, your freaking the poor girl out."

the group all fell silent and tsubaki pried levi from the blonde, who's face was as red as a cherry. her eyes were casted down and she remained quiet. when the silecne consumed them, the lingering of the topic at hand finally screammed out, she isn't a titan-shifter.

she's not a titan shifter.

"wait..." levi whispered, armin and tsubaki glanced over at him.

"we fa-f..failed...." levi stuttered out, his eyes widening as he spat out the toxic  word, the forren word rolling off his tounge in an unfamiliar way.

"what?" eren asked, levi fell to his knees, staring off into space. eren waved his hand infront of his face and bent down to him. "levi! what?"

"we failed!" he practically sobbed, his hands lingering in his hair and shaking them around.

"what do you mean, _we failed?_ "

"since she wasn't a titan shifter and their isn't any in the area! OUR 99 TITAN SOULS ARE INVALID!" he whined, "w-w-w-we...have to....start over...." levi fell backwards on his back and whined loudly.

"oh god, i'm so sorry you two! i can't help but feel responable! you two were so close!" krista piped up, her big blue eyes shining in saddnes as she looks at the two.  "i'm so sorry!"

"it's not your fault krista. we just got wrong coordinates..." eren sighed as he looked over at levi, laying back on his knees, with all his flexible glory with his arm draped over his eyes as he whines about failing. the raven has never failed ever, and it's killing him.

tsubaki looked down at him and squatted down while poking him. her eyes shining with happiness as she found amusment in his melt down.

"we failed! i've never failed in my life! im a failure! failure, failure, failure!" he chanted over and over.

"levi! get yourself together!" armin yelled, ignoring his melt down. the raven inored him and continued chanting.

while tsubaki was just laughing and poking him.

kirsta was on the verge of tears, levi was having a melt down, tsubaki was laughing and armin was telling for everyone to calm down.

"YO! WILL EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT!" the brunette yelled, his eyes stricking in irritation, "krista, calm down it wasn't your fault. tsubaki quit poking levi, armin save your breathe, and levi! get yourself together!"

the group all glanced at eren, who was taking a deep breathe, krista wiped her eyes and nodded. while tsubaki stood and armin stayed quiet. the raven stayed on the ground and kept his arm draped over his face.

"now, levi, get up. the ground is filthy." eren stated softly and put his hand to him, which his pale fingers curled around.

eren tugged him up and levi dusted himself off.

"your right, i'm sorry. i just. lost my head for a second. sorry." levi looked down at his feet, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes as he kicked the dirt below him. eren sighed then put on a smile and ruffled his hair a bit roughly which made the raven move his head in sync with the motion which he seriously hates when eren does that.

levi growled and moved his head up and brushed his nose against eren's as he did. his eyebrows creased and his lips in a scowl, "quit that!"

eren took his hand back for a second and smiled wide as he chuckled at the close proximity the two have. making levi blush slightly, which is barely noticable but eren noticed.

"look at the bright side."

"huh?" levi asked.

eren smiled wider and threw his arms around the small ravens waist and picked him up in his arms sqeezing him in a bone crushing hug, which the raven squirmed in, placing his arms on his tricepts and pushing away slightly making eren squeeze him more.

"eren!"

"your stuck with me for another two years!" he smiled.

levi groaned and fell into the hug since eren wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

eren laughed as blazing blue and calm amythest eyes stared at the two.

"so when do you think those two will finally date?" tsubaki asked, watching the two.

"i give it a month." armin chuckled.

**~~end of prologe 2!~~**

 


End file.
